


[Podfic] Theraflu and You

by DuendeVerde4



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: The story of Charles's proposal to Erik will never fail to make Charles blush. Erik summarizes it as, "He literally threw the ring at me," to which Charles will always protest, "There's more to the story than that!"Rumor Mill verse backstory. How Charles and Erik got engaged.





	[Podfic] Theraflu and You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theraflu and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734852) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Rumor Mill by ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557642) by [shrill_fangirl_screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming). 



> No need to listen to the [first part of the verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4557642) to understand this one since it is a prequel, but i think you should because it's adorable <3 This fills the "fluff" square of my podfic bingo card.

Cover Art provided by duendeverde4

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d12jcwtds75cchv/Theraflu%20%26%20You.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 51:06

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Things Mentioned on my reader's notes**  
> [645 Riverside Drive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2789033) by smilebackwards read by [fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)  
> [Of kittens and teacups and love ](http://ohmydarlingdear.livejournal.com/13708.html) by Ren read by [ohmydarlingdear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/viverella)
> 
>  **Music:** Good Day for Marrying You by dave barnes


End file.
